Monkey Tails
by Ali-S.N.C
Summary: Umiko had a choice: marry someone or travel to a new world. That's easy: New World, please! Rough Draft. Fem!Harry. Alien!Harry.


A/N: I don't own Dragon Ball or Harry Potter.

Rough draft.

Fem! Harry is called Umiko.

•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

Swan Diving Down The Rabbit Hole

Or

Where in the world am I?

•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

Gine briskly walked as fast as she could to the gestation hall where Kakarot was being kept. Keeping her eyes peeled and her Ki as low as possible as she walked through the empty halls that pit of dread growing larger and larger as she noticed most of the pods were still filled with infants.

"Mother..." Raditz whispered sensing the nerves and tense atmosphere.

"Stay on guard Raditz we have to get your little brother". Gine replied as she opened the emergency hatch with a smokey hiss. Looking in and seeing the room empty as she ran to Kakarot's pod. She slammed her elbow a few times against the glass and the green gel hit her knees and soaked her feet.

Pulling Kakarot's wailing form into her arms her eyes caught the near-identical form of her boys half brother: Turles. Tail snapping and a second later she grabbed him too.

_'I hope the ships are big enough to hold them'._ Gine handed Kakarot to Raditz as she closed the hatch door behind her. Running through the maintenance halls she slowed as wailing echoed out from an extermination room. "Raditz take your brothers to the open-air observatory in sector six. Keep going straight till the third intersection turn left, two more intersections than a right one intersection and up, alright? I'll meet you there."

Watching Raditz run, she opened up the room and grabbed at the smell of rotting meat and squinted to see past the corpses until she saw something squirming in underneath a broken pod. Lifting it she saw a perfectly healthy and upset Saiyan cub. Picking up the baby she saw the hole that passed through where his heart should be; looking through the hole she saw his lung stretch and she felt his heartbeat on the right side of his chest.

"Guess you're coming with us, Broly". Gine left the room not noticing the man that twitched by the top half of the gestation pod she took the name and cub from.

Gine made it to the pods where Raditz was waiting with his fur fluffed out and tail thrashing through the air.

"Raditz get into the pod with Turles. Kakarot still needs to gestate a while more". Raditz helped hook up Turles to his mask and strap himself in. He could his mother do it to two infants in the other pod and let the lid close green liquid filled the window.

"Raditz I need you to watch out for you brothers alright?" Gina rubbed Radit temple and smiled sadly. "Your newest little brother Broly is a bit different but don't hold it against him alright?"

"Yes, mother". Raditz was tearing up as she turned to type in the coordinates into the computer. "What about you and father?"

"I should be right behind you with whoever your father can convince". Gine let the door swing shut and the suspension liquid fill the inside. "Stay safe".

Gine watched the two spaceships leave the atmosphere and she climbed into her orb. Lifting off she saw Ki blast smash into her spacecraft and the blaring of the emergency systems saying the navigation system was damaged before the suspension program activated.

Gine opened her eyes to green water and blue coloured grass and it hurt to breathe and she couldn't get up.

_'Did I fail my children?'_

•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

Umiko shifted inside the massive sigil circle, carefully watching to make sure the new British minister doesn't see her smudging the lines. Inch by inch she stretched her leg out rubbing away her 'would be' prison.

If someone said where she would see herself by the time she was seventeen, being forced to marry an old white man would not be the answer.

It would be more along the lines of training with her Grandmas, of trying out recipes or magic in the kitchen, hands-on studying with her uncles and aunts and of course her favourite: staying as far away from the United Kingdom and its obsession with a name she doesn't remember, as possible.

That stupid name that she couldn't pronounce and even dumber meaning: Hairy potter. She may have fur and muscle covering her but they didn't have to mock her. She pulled at her bindings as she got aggravated at remembering why she was here.

Spots entered her vision like fireflies blinking on, curling with the curtain of smoke that swirled in the drafty stone room. Or it could be the dress and its utterly ridiculous large hooped skirt slowly suffocating her. She was going with option two that was all done in a blinding white, the perfect colour for a death gown.

The clothing squeezed the breath from her lungs; over two hundred pounds of spider silk, tulle, crepeline and the magical version of yumissima. She was positive that an extra hundred pounds were made of rare metal thread and precious stones. The dress top was skin tight and if she could sweat in such frigid temperatures it would be soaked with buckets of it. The cage on her chest was heavy but the rigid brace digging into her tail base was agony. It forced her body into an S shape that wasn't supposed to be.

There was a lot her body shouldn't be doing. It shouldn't be over a week since she ate. It shouldn't be numb after months of not moving properly causing pains which she was sure was her muscles wasting away. Her spine shouldn't be bent at the hips. She hasn't seen sunlight in weeks, eyes aching from the candle smoke.

Catching the sight ripple of air telling of illusioned figures; they silently laid there own circle destroying the previous one in the process. Intricate lines in floo powder were laid down in madness that only could come from Hermione's mind. Rune by rune another section was completed, by the fifth she knew what was happening. A one time trip that was supposed to be a mass leaving turned to a solo journey.

Feeling a weight loop over her right shoulder laying to rest on her opposite hip, Umiko heard Padam Patil whisper in Japanese. _"Everythings going to be okay. We're sending you to your Parent's ancestral dimension. You'll be safe there, Luna saw you being very happy with a new family. Just keep your eyes closed until you land."_

_'I don't want a new family, I love the one I have now.'_ Umiko cried mentally even though she remembered the caskets that held most of her family._ 'Why can't I keep the one I have now.'_

"_I'm vanishing the padded cages under your dress, you should be able to breathe," _Parvati mumbled past choked words. _"I can't do anything against those shackles though, it'll alert that bastard of what's happening. They'll be useless at tracking you over there, but someone will have to manually pry them off..." _

Umiko nodded in acceptance she was glad they wouldn't imprison her ever again.

An old man with a basket of fish over the back of an orange Chinese Zhongshan suit with yellow circles. White hair was tied in a short braid under his hat, bushy eyebrows and an impressive moustache, a boy in blue, whose arms are covered in thick black fur that pulled her attention to the flickering appendage behind him. A black tail with much shorter fur and length bristled in surprise. Pointed ears twitched as he hopped forward on hand like feet the boy reached her in no time.

"Hey, you can't sleep in the river." the boy jostled her shoulder "Are you hungry? Is that why your sleeping?"

"Goku, my boy help me get her out of the water," Gohan asked as he hooked his arms underneath her armpits. "That's right underneath the knees. Let's put them by the fire, I have to get them out of these clothes before they get sick."

Feeling herself get flipped onto her stomach she tried to pull herself away to no avail the dress was soaked through. Gentle fingers undid the hundreds of tiny buttons and metal clasps down her spine, arms were peeled out and placed into a sleeve that was loose and warm. "You have been through a lot haven't you." Gohan sighed as he saw bruised skin wrapped in steel shackles.

"Poor child let's get those off of you." He grabbed her arm as she watched helplessly until the right shackle landed in a dust cloud made of Floo powder that sparked. "There, just one more to go."

Unseen the unlit floo powder sent a backlash, sending her smashing through space and time once again. Goku jumped back as fire engulfed the girl Grandpa was helping when the flames vanished so did Umiko.

"Grandpa what was that?!"

"I'm not sure Goku, I'm not sure but I hope where ever she lands again she will be safe. That poor girl has been through a lot." Gohan frowned at the deep scars littering her body.

•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

Umiko felt the heat as the emerald blaze whisked her away once more. She didn't feel the impact with the ground, breathing harshly underneath the flaming red sky created by a burning mountain. She could feel the sun and heat heating through the dress as she passed out.

"Goku! Get back here!" Bulma yelled after the tailed boy. "We have to go get the Dragon ball from Mt FryPan!"

"I'll be back, I'm getting something to eat!" Goku cheerfully swung from a branch. "I'll bring you guys something!"

"I don't want any of your gross food!" Bulma screeched. "You eat canines!"

Goku laughed as he made his way farther into the tropical forest. "Snack trees!" Stuffing as many into his shirt as he downed a dozen. Licking his fingers as he looked around he saw some bushes move before it prowled out. "Mmm, oh sabre cat! Haven't had that forever!"

Swinging upside down he threw an apple core at its head. Laughing as it launched claws extended he lead it on a chase to a clearing, bouncing off a tree trunk Goku pulled out nyoibō. Swinging it into the back of its head it collided with a tree and it lands with its legs splayed out everywhere.

"Yeah!" Walking towards his meal he glanced white amongst the bushes behind the tree. "Huh?"

Pulling the leaves away he saw Umiko. Sniffing the air and poking her when she groaned. 'I know this smell. This is Grandpa's scent!' Pulling at the dress he got a clear view of her. Light flashed into his eyes, squinting he looked at her arm where the remaining band wrapped around.

_'I know this...I saw it before.'_ Memories of grandpa and him net fishing together. Bright green light then-

"It's you!" Poking her cheek. "Grandpa said you were hurt. I always get really hungry after so I bet you do too!"

Pulling the hoop-shirt ends he stumbled when he was engulfed by white. "Wahh! What's happening! I can't see!"

Throwing it off he looked over at Umiko, patting her to make sure she was a girl like Grandpa said before. "He was right, you are a girl. I wonder how he can tell without looking?"

Pulling her closer to the fire, "Umm, I guess that's better. Hey! You have a tail like me! Raditz was right girls do too have tails. It looks different...that's okay too he said girl's look different." A fluffy reddish-black appendage limply wrapped around her leg. "I knew it, Bulma is the weird one."

Stomach grumbling his attention turned to food. Starting a fire he wiped his mouth waiting as his meal cooked. A second stomach grumbled as Umiko regained consciousness.

"What? Where am I?" Gripping her stomach in hunger she sat up. Sniffing at the delicious smell she swallowed her saliva.

"You're awake! I'm Goku! Do you want some food?" A brown-tailed boy pointed at the roasted meat. "It's great."

Staring for a bit in disbelief she nodded then sat cross-legged as he passed her a leg. He frowned at how slow she was moving, how every step or movement caused her tail to twitch in pain-she didn't speak, so he didn't ask.

"I'm Umiko." She bowed her head glad she could understand him slightly; he spoke a strange version of Japanese mixed with Cantonese. Sniffing at the food before biting it with gusto he felt by the way she was eating she was hungrier than him.

"Thank-you..." Hunger nagged her to eat more but she held back.

He frowned as she picked the bone clean. 'Why isn't she eating more. That won't do. It's like when Broly went missing all over again but even worse.' Tearing off another chuck for pushed it into her hands. "Here, have some more."

"Ah- Thank-you. Are you sure?"

"Yep, I can hunt later. It's really easy." Goku finished off his hand full. "Why were you in those funny clothes?"

Umiko stilled, something shifted in her eyes...Fear? Why was she afraid? Did something bad happen? Was it something that happened to her?

"It's alright, you don't have to tell me." He rushed to assure her. "It just last time Grandpa said you went through a lot."

"A horrible human tried to force me to be his mate." She watched him with a cautious glint, slumping when he didn't react negatively. "He forced me into them for the ceremony, you seem nice but I don't think I'm ready to tell you the rest."

"It's alright you just have to get better so you can stop anybody from doing that again." Goku smiled at her. Whenever she finished he shoved more into her hands until she ate half the sabre cat.

Licking off the tips of her fingers she smiled back at Goku who had food across his mouth. "That was tasty. I better get back to the others." He kicked out the fire. "Come on."

"I'm coming?" She stood up feeling better than she has in a long time.

"Uh-huh. Grandpa said to be nice to girls, and leaving you alone while hurt isn't very nice."

"Okay." She felt for clothes in her bag, pulling out a turquoise yukata with a multi-blue pattern.

_'Oh, they put in my clothes from my grandmas. Thank-you everyone.'_ Quickly pulling off the keikogi shirt she pulled on her clothes as she ran after him.

Spelling the dress into her bag shrunk to a few inches. It was pricey fabric, it shouldn't go to waste. "Was your Grandpa the one who gave me this?"

"Ya, it smells like him." Goku swung from a tree branch.

"Next time I see him I'm giving it back and saying thank-you." Umiko wriggled her tail through a slit in the back. "If that's all right?"

"He'll like that he's with my brothers on a hunting trip a few mountains over from our house." Goku flipped onto the road right by a red car, inhabited by a girl with blue hair in a bunny suit and a talking pig.

"Goku, you were gone for hours!" Oolong and Bulma yelled as one.

"I had a good snack." Goku laughed. "And I found a friend."

Umiko breathed deep as she walked onto the road. "Hello, I'm Umiko. It's nice to meet you." Bowing lightly in their direction she continued. "Goku saved my life and offered to let me travel with him."

"I'm Oolong nice to meet ya I guess."

"I'm Bulma..." She deflated at Uzumi's smile, stepping out of the way for her to get in the back seat with Goku.

_'I can't tell if this is a boy or girl, those clothes aren't helping.' _Sitting in front she fanned herself. "Sure. So how did a kid like Goku meet someone like you?"

"He found me unconscious and fed me when I was starving."

"F-fed you." Bulma felt nauseous remembering the centipede and wolf on the first night. "Oh, that's nice."

_'I can't ask them what they ate, I don't want to know and I bet they don't either.'_

"Ugh, what with this heat, it's so strange for somewhere so far north." Bulma continued to fan herself. The skin-tight black costume making her wish for a lake to jump in.

"It once was a nice place called Chilly mountain before a fire spirit came down from the sky and set it ablaze ten years ago." Oolong retold its history. "Which caused the climate to change too."

"So its fire that caused all this." Umiko pressed against the back of Bulma's seat. "Has to be a huge mountain then."

"Look at the sunset!" Goku leaned over the front seat, tail wriggling in glee. Umiko leaned to get a better look only to flinch when the afternoon sun hit her eye.

"Uwaa, it's so pretty. "Bulma leaned onto the dashboard. "But it's still the afternoon..."

"That's no sunset! Those are the flames of Mount Frypan." Oolong corrected.

"No way!" Bulma jolted in horror hands gripping the armrests.

Onward they drove getting closer and closer to unbearable heat. Sweat dripped off everyone and having all window open was no help. Umiko was glad she put on a yukata instead of a hanfu. Cresting over a hill it came into view. Fire, lots of fire engulfed the whole landmark, a forked tongue of the blaze would flick particularly hard would reveal it's crowned with a white stone castle.

"Look! That's Mount FryPan." Oolong pointed coming to a halt. Under the mountain was an abandoned village made out of houses with roofs collapsed in and walls shattered.

"Wha-?!"

"Wow!" Goku jumped on top of the car to get a better look.

"No wonder it's so hot" Umiko gazed up, up and up. This mountain loomed over everything in its surrounding.

"See! So let's forget about going there." Oolong stood with one leg in the car. "The Gyumao's there too, you know."

"Gyumao? What's a Gyumao." Umiko asked sharing a look with Goku. "Is it something edible?"

"You've been doing nothing lately but ranting about this Gyumao lately". Bulma huffed hands on her hips as she stood up. "Is he that big of a deal?"

"You've never heard of him!?" Oolong cried out as he stared at the two girls. "He's horrible and people even refer to him as the Demon Emperor!" He flexed his hands like claws. "Anyone who gets near that mountain gets this." He chopped at his neck.

"They get killed?" Bulma questioned.

"Look at the top of the mountain. See that castle? Oolong pointed. "That's his castle. In it is all the treasure he stolen from all over the place, so lots of people are coming to get it."

"So with him guarding it..." Umiko trailed.

"So the sixth Dragon ball must be inside too!" Bulma exclaimed, hand shading her eyes.

Umiko's mind conjured up the massive weather pearls the storm dragons carried in their claws. _'Why would they need one of those? Is the Gyumao a dragon?'_

Goku jumped down sitting crosslegged on the hood. "So is this Gyumao in the castle?"

"So he could be imprisoned? He could be starving to death up there." Umiko panicked water dragons can't stand being by so much heat for such a long period.

"No, he stays at the base of the mountain, protecting his castle." Oolong roughly shook his head. "The mountain erupted in flames when he was out on a picnic with his kid! The fire's super huge, so he can't return!"

"What happened to his wife, the child's mom? Was she up there?" Umiko felt horror and sorrow in her heart Goku looked over at her eyes wide.

"You sure know a lot about him, don't you?" Bulma pointed out.

Goku jumped again landing on the ground head tilted.

"Of course I do! He's even in school textbooks you know!" Oolong yelled outraged slamming the car door shut. "So now that you know, let's get out of here while we still have our heads!"

"Don't be stupid! We came all this way!" Bulma stamped her foot.

"Do you want to die?!" Oolong yelled through the open window. "No matter how strong Goku is, he's no match for Gyumao!"

The last bit caught Goku's attention. "He's that strong? I wish I could meet him..."

"Count me out! It was nice knowing you!" Oolong looked terrified and insulted at Goku's wish. Dirt kicking up as he drove away.

"Ah! He ran away again!" Goku grinned as he turned to face Oolong's direction.

"Stop right there Oolong!" Bulma ran a few steps yelling. "Okay, then. Pee! Pee! Pee!"

The car screeched to a stop, Oolong dived out and behind a boulder. "Alright! I'll go with you just stop saying that word!"

•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

They got up to the village of domed houses. Getting out the skeleton's littered the ground. Umiko spotted a few wearing what looked like Roman armour turning around she saw Goku poking one that looked like a cowboy or bandit. Walking towards him she squatted beside while he tapped and poked at the skull. It was brittle...old and weathers but pure white from being bleached by the sun.

"It sure is hot!" Bulma cried out wiping her head.

"Don't shout! The Gyumao might hear! Oolong snapped out before muttering around biting his fingernails.

"According to the radar its most definitely up there." Bulma turned a watch knob. Umiko turning at the weird beeping sound. "So it should be a cinch if someone fly's up there. Hey, Son-kun do you think you could back the Dragonball from up there."

"Can't be for sure without trying..." Goku lifted a skull in front of his face.

"Can you please?" Bulma giggled hands together at her lips she fluttered her eyelids rapidly.

"Sure." Goku threw away the skull cupping his hands he yelled upwards. "Hey, Kinto Un!"

Oolong freaked as a light whistling was heard. Umiko looked up to see a golden cloud swoop down low to the ground. "W-wait!" Umiko was knocked over at the knees by the cloud.

"Ouf!" She went face-first into the pillowy cloud. Bulma voice seemed far away.

"Wow, Kinto un must like you to let you ride on them." Goku was ecstatic when Kinto un went up taking both of them.

Pushing herself onto her hands and knees she watched as the ground get farther away and the fire closer. Shoving her hand into canvas patched bag she pulled out a scarlet robe. "Thank the moon and sun!" She pulled it on. Sending her hand in for hopefully another one for Goku as they swooped closer. "Goku not yet!"

Faster then she could react she tumbled off the cloud when Goku's tail was engulfed in flame, his arms jerking in pain hitting her in the back. "Umiko!" Goku screamed as she tumbled to a stop in front of the castle.

"Oww..." Sitting up she saw flames all around and a singed Goku hovering above. "I'm alright Goku! I'll look for a way down!"

"Alright, I'll tell Bulma!" Giving him a thumbs up he flew away.

Climbing the wall she looked around for a sliver of a spot that wasn't on fire. "Nothing...What to do, what to do." Flickers of memories Grandma Daiyu creating a sphere of fire came up and the lessons to learn it. "Aha, I could do that!"

Chanting she held out her hand to the flames imaging them condensing to a sphere. Sweat poured down her chin as she tried to stay still and not flinch away from the heat. It can't harm her with this robe around her, stumbling back as a hefty weight dropped on her one hand. "I did it!"

"Umiko!" Goku cheered as Kinto un hovered beside her. "The flames are gone!"

"I did it!" Umiko cheered holding up the flame orb to Goku. "My grandma Daiyu showed me how to do it all the time in the forge but I didn't think I could."

"Woah, your grandma must be really strong to do that." Goku poked at the orb. "Almost as strong as my Grandpa."

"My grandma's were some of the strongest." As Kinto Un nudged her on before flying down to where Bulma and Oolong stood beside a giant man in armour. "I think that's something that makes Grandparents be grandparents."

"Hello?" Umiko greeted from the cloud.

"Umiko, this is Gyumao." Goku pointed at him.

"Nice to meet you." They bowed at each other.

"Not to point out the flames may be gone but what about that?" Bulma pointed at impassible mountains worth of razor black stone spikes.

Gyumao lumbered towards the pointed pillars, with a bellow he swung his axe. A thunderous crack filled the air making everyone cover their ears. The spike stood a single crack in it as his man-sized axe broke to pieces. They sighed in disappointment as he came back no closer to the top of the mountain.

"Ah, can I ask a small favour of you?" Gyumao asked placing his hands together looking at the duo on the cloud.

"Sure." Goku shrugged.

"Goku!" He bent his knees in a kneel. "I heard Mutan Roshi-sama has a Basho fan that can bring down ancient forests with the wind, surely it can bring these down too. Can you ask if I can borrow it for a bit?"

"Can I have your Dragonball in exchange?"

"Huh? Dragonball?" Gyumao's head back and forth for a second.

Goku pulled out a small orange ball from his belt pouch. "One of these. Isn't there one in your castle?" Goku held it up for him to see.

Umiko stared at it, this was not what she was expecting. Not something so small or so fragile looking, like it was made of glass. She couldn't sense any magic or power from them to all the world it was a glass bauble.

"Oh! Now that you mention it, I remember seeing one!" Gyumao leaned close to see it. "Sure, no problem! You can have it!"

"Great!" Goku showed the peace sign. "We'll be back soon!"

"Wait a minute!" Gyumao halted them. "I didn't think things would go so easy. So yesterday I sent out my daughter Chichi to go look for Mutan Roshi-sama. I think you'll find her on the way there, so take her along with you!"

"Chichi?" Umiko and Goku said at the same time.

"She's shy but cute." He gushed before clapping your hands together. "Oh, I know how about you make her your bride's honour maid?"

Umiko tilted her head in confusion, _'what was a bride's honour maid?'_ She never heard that word before was it another word for a battle maiden?

"Bride?" Goku asked just as confused.

"Here's a picture of her." He showed them a picture of a girl with straight black hair and a pink helmet.

"So we just take her with us?" Umiko pointed at the photo as Oolong yelled about her being cute.

"We'll be back soon!" Goku waved.

Umiko sat carefully beside him as they rushed through the air. "Goku do you know what a Bride is?"

"Nope! Maybe it's some you can eat?"

"Oh, I thought maybe a battle maiden?" Umiko hummed in thought. "Maybe we're both sorta right! A hunting partner!"

"That has to be it!" Goku agreed. "Look there's someone down there!"

Kinto Un turned around before stopping a foot off the ground. "Hey, are you Chichi?"

"Yeah, who are you?" She turned around. "People are saying my name a lot today."

_'Where are the rest of her clothes!? A little girl shouldn't just be wearing a metal bikini.'_ Umiko mentally yelled before replying. "I'm Umiko and this is Goku. Your dad sent us to help you get to Mutan Roshi-sama's house."

"Really! Thank-you." Chichi jumped in joy.

"We'll get there on Kinto Un." Goku pointed to the cloud patiently waiting.

"Wait, I'll get to ride on this fluffy cotton candy thing too!" Chichi looked at it.

"Well, you can if you have a pure heart." Goku tapped his chin.

No, problem! My hearts as clean as a new toilet!" Chichi announced, jumping to climb on Umiko pulled her up the rest of the way intercepting Chichi's grab for Goku's tail. "I'm on!"

Kinto Un blasted forward, Umiko grabbed Chichi as she was almost flung off. "You can sit on my lap if it makes you more comfortable. "

"Don't fall off now, it goes pretty fast." Goku looked back.

"Thank you!" Chichi clung to Umiko's yukata stars in her eyes. "You're really nice Umiko-chan!"

"Thank you and you're a pretty little girl." Umiko complimented her back. "You must take after your mother."

"I hope I do. She was the prettiest mom ever." Chichi blushed.

"So you are a girl, that means you don't have a weenie," Goku called out.

Umiko blicked in shock at this bluntness. "G-Goku..."

"What are you talking about! You can't say things like that!" Chichi snarled at Goku face red. _'How can a gross boy like him travel with someone as nice and pretty as Umiko!'_

They flew in silence as they quickly rushed over the land and across the ocean. _'How pretty, there's nothing this untouched back on my old world.'_

"The ocean's too big," Goku announced. "There's no way to tell where Kame Sanin lives..."

"Maybe we can ask someone?" Umiko looked for a boat of some sort.

"Good idea, dear." Chichi giggled at Umiko.

"Deer? What do you mean by that." Goku looked back at Chichi causing her to stick out her tongue at him.

_'What? Deer?'_ Umiko looked down at Chichi's head in confusion. Then she saw it small darker blue silhouettes of deers amongst the pattern. _'Aw, how cute. She gave me a nickname based on my clothes.'_

Goku stopped Kinto Un by a dolphin. "Hey, do you know where Kame Sanin lives?"

"Why, yes! He lives on an island from in that direction." Umiko twitched when he replied and pointed with a flipper.

"Thanks!" They turned in that direction.

Chichi looked around Umiko. "I don't see people like that often."

_'Often!? So that was normal, what sort of planet did my great-grandmothers leave!?' _Umiko freaked as an Island appeared quickly.

A bright pink house with a red roof sat on top between two palm trees. Written in dark pink words was KAME HOUSE.

"Oy!" Goku yelled out waving. "Hiya!"

"Oh." He turned around revealing an orange and white shirt and blue pants. "If it isn't the little boy who I gave Kinto Un too!"

"That's Muten Roshi?" Umiko stared at the bald bearded man wearing a giant purple turtle shell. "He's supposed to be your father's master?"

Chichi stared wide-eyed in agreement.

"That's right." Goku jumped down with the cloud still moving Umiko let out a yelp trying futilely to stop him. "How are you doing Kame Sanin."

"Why I'm doing just fine," He called waving with both hands. Both girls hopped down when it stopped.

"This is great old-man!" Goku pointed to Kinto Un.

"But of course it is!" Roshi boasted. "It's a fantastic cloud given to me by Kami-sama himself!"

"Kami-sama? Woah!" All three looked back at Kinto Un in awe. Umiko got the vague impression it was pleased with their awe.

"Say...Did the girl with you shrink or something?" Roshi asked Goku as he squeezed the air in front of his chest. "The last time I saw her, her breasts were a lot bigger."

_'Shink? Does he mean Bulma?' _Umiko caught the first half of the conversation before her attention was pulled as they greeted the turtle named Kame. _'A sea turtle that speaks, at least we had something similar to this world.'_

"No, this is Gyumao's daughter." Goku pointed.

"What!? Gyumao's daughter. I see..."

"Her name's Chichi, right." Chichi nodded and he walked off to another corner of the house, muttering under his breath.

"Goku are you sure that's Mutan Roshi-sama". Chichi demanded.

"Yeah..."

"I'll make sure then." Chichi gripped the crest of her helmet.

"Chichi stop!" Umiko yelled as she threw it.

"If your really him you can dodge this!" Chichi screamed. Umiko watched in horror as it flew through the air slicing through his cane and embedded into his scalp. "You aren't Muten Roshi-sama!"

"You Imbecile! No one can dodge that!"

Chichi stood in front of Umiko. "Then prove you're Muten Roshi-sama!"

"Here! My Driver License!" He shoved something in Chichi's face. "Have a look at my name!"

"I've done something terrible!" Chichi tugged at the boomerang blade, pressing her foot on his scalp. "I'm so sorry, please forgive me!"

It tugged loose sending Roshi backwards with a thump. They watched as he hobbled into his house clutching his head. "I don't like her..."

"Ah, Umiko look!" Goku tugged on her hand pulling to another side of the island before hefting up a crab that was angrily snapping at the air. "There's so many over here."

"Wao, bet they would taste good." Umiko hummed. "Cooked with some butter and spices."

"Yeah, think we could eat some?" Goku's stomach grumbled. "It's almost time for another snack!"

"Probably not, they're too small to have much meat in them." Goku slumped so she finished quickly. "Maybe we can find something bigger when we get back to Gyumao?"

"Yeah!" Goku dropped the crab. "I saw lot's of snack trees around."

"Umiko, look at what I found," Chichi announced holding a massive shell face tinted red.

"Wao, that incredible Chichi." Umiko lifted it to the sun not seeing Chichi smile smugly at Goku.

•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

"The Bansho Fan?" Roshi repeated a large rectangle bandaid down the centre of his head. "One swing will bring a heavy wind, two swings will bring the clouds, and the third swing will bring down a tremendous torrent of rain."

"That's it!" Goku cheered.

"I do indeed have it but what need do you have for it?"

"To get back home on Mt FryPan!" Chichi announced. "

"Ah, Mt FryPan...I've Heard stories about it..." Roshi turned around hand behind his back. "The Bansho Fan could probably put out the fire, but..."

"Is there something wrong?" Goku asked.

"Ah, Goku come over here." Roshi beckoned him to the other side of the house.

Umiko's ears twitched before she was overwhelmed with gratitude that her clothing hid everything when Kame yelled 'Kame Sanin!' Looking through the front window she saw quiet modern conveniences.

"Hey! He said we can use the Bansho Fan." Goku ran around the corner.

"Hurray!" Chichi jumped in glee. "We can go home finally."

Roshi rushed into the house rummaging through everything, dust clouds erupting everywhere. Leaning out the window he called out. "Hey, Kame have you seen the Bansho Fan."

Kame slowly slid towards the window. "Didn't you use it as a pot stand long ago?"

Umiko's gut dropped as Chichi teared up. "A-A pot stand...?!" She rubbed Chichi's back in comfort.

"Oh No!" Roshi scratched beside his bandaid. "That was the Bansho Fan? I threw it out after I split Wonton soup all over it..." His head slumped forward.

"You threw it out!?/What an atrocious old man!" Chichi and Kame yelled together before Chichi burst into tears. "Now we'll never get home!"

Umiko hugged her to her stomach letting her cry. "There there we'll find another way to get you home."

"Ah, now we can't get the dragon ball..." Goku scratched his cheek catching Umiko eyes.

"Very well..." Roshi looked up. "I will go to Mt FryPan personally and put out the fire myself!"

"You can do that Old man?" Questioned Goku with a raised eyebrow.

"Of course I can!" Roshi flexed a skinny arm. "There's nothing Mutan Roshi can't do!"

Uzumi helped Chichi up, who quickly sat in her lap again once she got up.

Roshi stepped out in a baggy orange with white cuffed Tangzhuang coat and blue pants. "Alright! Let's go!"

"You even changed clothes?" Goku stood in front of Kinto Un.

"On an occasion like this, I have to look the part..." He rubbed his beard before smiling.

"But what can you do? You can't ride on Kinto Un?" Goku glanced back pointing at the cloud.

Roshi laughed at the question. "I'm Mutan Roshi, you know! As I said before there's nothing I cannot do!" Breathing deep he stepped onto the sand. "Baby Gamera! Come to me!"

Something filled the air that was a cross between a fan and a blow torch. A Black shell with fire coming out of the leg holes landed with a bounce. Out popped a long-tailed fanged turtle "Ya called?"

"I want to go to Mt FryPan, do you know where that is?"

"Sure do."

"Watch the place well I'm gone, Kame"

"Yes. All I ask is for you to behave." Kame signed shaking his head. "Not that you will".

They flew off sending out waves, before rising. "Do you think he can clear the mountain?" Chichi asked.

"Hopefully, but why does he think the mountain still on fire?" Umiko asked.

"Either way he was my grandfather's master so he's bound to be awesome." Goku grinned thinking of the stories his grandfather told him and his brothers.

•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

"What? He didn't have the Bansho Fan?!" Gyumao yelled.

"But he said he'll come here."

"What!"

"There he is!" Goku pointed upwards to where Roshi jumped down.

Silence reigned over the clearing as everyone stared at him in shock.

"Muten Roshi-sama!" Gyumao cried charging forward throwing himself into a bow, the shockwave of air sending Roshi on to his back. "How great it is to see you again. What's wrong? Muten Roshi!"

"Can he actually 'help'?" Bulma muttered as he got up looking at the mountain.

"So this is Mt FryPan...Astounding I thought it had more flames."

"Can you truly clear the mountain, old man?" Goku looked at his wobbling form.

"Gyumao! You've got a terrible reputation!" Roshi scolded his pupils still bowing form. "Even if it was to protect your treasure you slaughtered countless people."

"It's all true!" Gyumao tapped his head against the ground. "I'm completely ashamed of myself! I was completely engulfed with my greed. But I'll stop! I'll throw away all my treasure if you can clear the mountain."

"The Gyumao is apologizing..." Oolong gaped.

"Now, now there's no reason to throw it out. That would be wasteful." Mutan stepped closer to the mountain walking towards where Goku was standing by a wall. "But I am disappointed you can't clear a small problem like this. Have you been slacking off with your training?"

Umiko watched Bulma walk-off Goku and Roshi, she stomped back furious arms crossed. Roshi skipped behind her chimed out, "Okay I'll clear the mountain now!"

"That's great!/Thank you" Gyumao and Chichi bowed together.

"This is so exciting!" Goku bounced on his toes.

Roshi dropped his shell and cane followed by his jacket. "Here goes." He turned to the mountain showing four pairs of white bumps along his spine and a tan patch on each shoulder blade. "Sexy, aren't I?"

"Sure, sure." Bulma sighed hodding lazily.

"Boy! Could you give me a hand?" Roshi called to Goku as he tried to lift himself on top of a wall.

"Are you alright?" Goku boosted him up Oolong behind him muttering how it wasn't going to work.

"Alright, here it goes!" Roshi announced.

Umiko stepped back as he started to tremble, not feeling Goku tug on her sleeve. She felt an immense build-up of pressure inside Roshi as she watched his muscles twitch and spasm.

"Umiko...?" Goku asked before she 'Epped' and jolted at a sudden spike in power.

Roshi let out a groan, muscles bulging out suddenly veins pulsing. Everyone gave a small shriek to terror as Roshi did hand movements in front of his chest, causing everything to swell double the size causing the head bandage to pop off. Cocking one hand at his hip and the other straight out Roshi started to glow white.

"Here it comes! Muten Roshi's Kamekameha!" Gyumao called out and Umiko's fur brisstled.

"Ka...Me...Ka...Me...Ha!" A bright white ring appeared at his right side where his arms strained. He screamed the last bit shoving his hands forward letting an orb of destructive energy that illuminated everything. The orb burst forward turning into a beam that whited out everything as it hit the mountain. When it cleared Roshi was sitting on the wall hands on his knees breathing heavily. "It's done."

Where once stood a mountain now was the grounds for two arched triangles over a pile of black sand, treasure and stone rubble.

"By the Moon..." Umiko stared in awe as the glittering sand floated slowly in the still air. "That was incredible!"

"Uhh, Muten Roshi-sama." Gyumao pointed a shaking finger.

"What's is it?"

"But so did most of the mountain and the castle."

Roshi looked behind him. "Eh? Ahh!" He rubbed his head. "I guess I went a little overboard." He stuck out his tongue sheepishly.

•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

"It's safe here now that the fire is gone..." Gyumao said. "It will be easy to live here again."

"I'm sorry for destroying your castle." Roshi apologized.

"Don't worry about it!" Chichi smiled. "We can always build a new one."

"What an amazing technique!" Goku beamed. "Teach it to me too!"

"It takes fifty long years of training to master the Kamekameha."

"Fifty years...?" Goku counted his hands.

•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

Umiko rolled the orb she made, nervously between her hands as she sat on the hood of the car. Leaving Goku to practice his strange stances she kicked away her nerves and she decided it wouldn't hurt to ask.

"Umm Gyumao..." Umiko lifted the fire orb. "This is spirit fire from the mountain I was wondering if I could place it at the top."

"What will it do?" He picked it up, lifting it towards the sun. "It won't cause a fire will it?"

"No, but in the summer it will release heat turning the area tropical istead of all year," Umiko explained carefully how it will work. "It uses the sun to release heat. Winter, it will be dormant letting snow gather, in Spring and Fall it will rise and fall respectively."

"Sure that sounds wonderful!" He gave it back to her. "I grow used to the fruit that grows farther out."

"Haa!" Goku yelled sending out a much smaller Kamekameha into the side of the car. "I did it...! But Kame Senin made one much bigger..."

Umiko ran up to him. "Goku! How did you? That was amazing!"

He beamed up at her as Gyumao spoke. "Incredible! Just what you would expect from Gohan's grandson."

Roshi looked up. "What? Do you mean Son Gohan?!"

"You mean you didn't know?"

"I see...that makes a lot of sense." As he watched the two individuals chatter and mimic the movements. "Now that I think about it, Son Gohan did tell me a long time ago that he found some boys with tails and took them with him." Roshi laughed. "It appears he trained them quite a bit."

Roshi walked up to them breaking their impromptu training session. "Tell me, how is old Gohan doing?"

"Grandpa left a long time ago," Goku replied. "Sometime in the spring."

"What?! Ahh, I see the world lost a great man..." Roshi's shoulders slumped in sorrow. "How about this? Why don't you two come stay at my place? With enough training, you might even surpass me!"

"Really! Then we'll come right after we find the Dragonballs!"

"Ah, Goku can you help me put this orb up there?" Umiko pointed to the triangles. "That way no one can steal it."

"Sure! Kinto Un!" Goku yelled for the cloud.

Jumping on after him she landed on her knees. "Thank-you." They quickly went upwards the points to reveal the tops crossed over each other leaving a space where the orb would jam when placed into when dropped into. "There it's in." Umiko sat down again from her stretched arm position.

"Banzai! Banzai!" Bulma's voice rang out when they landed.

"They found it," Goku announced.

•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

"What happened to the car!?' Bulma yelled when she got back,

"Sorry!" Goku put his hands behind his head.

"Now what are we going to do?"

"If you need a car, you can use one of mine." Gyumao flicked something to the ground with an explosion of smoke. "It's a little old but pretty fast."

Umiko stumbled back in shock. "What?"

"This is great! Thank you so much!" Bulma got in the front seat.

"I'll ride in this, too!" Goku jumped into the seat behind the drivers.

Getting into the strange vehicle Umiko wondered how it could move without wheels.

"The next Dragonball is pretty far out to the west." Bulma zoomed out the radar. "Thanks for everything, you guys!" Bulma waved as the car lifted.

"Later!/See you later!/Bye-bye" Everyone called out.

"Hold on there." Roshi bopped Bulma on the head. "Forgetting something? For example, our agreement?"

"You remembered?" Bulma laughed nervously. "Just a moment. okay? Oolong come here!" Bulma dragged him behind a wall.

•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

"I wonder if they're done?" Goku leaned his elbow bored.

"Hey, Umiko...I was wondering when I'm a little older if you would come to visit." Chichi kicked a pebble. "That way I can show you all I learned. I'm going to train so wait for me alright?"

"Sure!" Umiko smiled. "You'll be a lot stronger by then."

She covered her red face. "How embarrassing..."

Bulma jumped into the driver's seat starting it up with a wave. "Ja Ne!"

"Take care!" Umiko turned around in her seat to say farewell. "See you!"

The car shot forward leaving behind a dust trail. Bulma pulled the car into a western direction, "Only one more ball to go and we'll have all seven."

"I can't wait to see the dragon!"

"A dragon?!" Umiko looked between the two conscious passengers, the terror of being forced from her home in Japan to an arena in Scotland heavy in her chest. "What about a dragon!"

"It a dragon that grants any wish you can think of." Bulma cheered. "I'm going to wish for the perfect boyfriend, it was hard giving up a lifetime amount of strawberries but I can manage."


End file.
